


Charlie Brown Wannabe

by JoMouse



Series: Christmas in July 2019 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas In July | Christmas Out Of Season, Cute, Don't copy to another site, Fairies, Fluff, M/M, Reindeer Onesies, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 05:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19882303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoMouse/pseuds/JoMouse
Summary: Derek comes home on the hottest day in July to find the house decorated for Christmas.





	Charlie Brown Wannabe

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS (in July)!!!!
> 
> This is written for the Imagine-Sterek Christmas in July event. Today’s theme was Decorations. 
> 
> I am currently out of town and away from my computer so this is written and posted on my phone and unbeta’d so all errors are mine, but I did try to catch them. Any outrageous grammar errors, please let me know!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Xx-Joey
> 
> Don’t know ‘em. Don’t own ‘em. Don’t show ‘em.

Over the years they’d been together, Derek had grown used to Stiles’ spontaneity and crazy ideas that usually lead to trouble for one or both of them. In one case, the one they never speak of, it had caused trouble for the entirety of the Beacon Hills University Paranormal Investigation Experts (or BHU Pie as Derek has dubbed it when Stiles had ironically joined up). All told though, even the worst situations (except that one) wound up becoming fond anecdotes in their epic love story. 

Which is why when Derek came home from work on the hottest day in July, sweat dripping from his hair and grease streaked across his tank top, he should not have been surprised to find a thin layer of snow coating the front lawn of their home in the preserve and a few scattered flakes still falling. “What the…” he started, trailing off before shaking his head and muttering, “Stiles,” fondly, lips quirking at the corners as he trudged up the stairs to their front door where a wreath decorated with green and red baubles greeted him. 

As he slid the key into the lock, the faint sound of Stiles singing off-key reached his ears, his small smile growing into a grin as he pushed open the door. He had to blink against the twinkling of white lights twisted with fake evergreen garland wrapping around the banister that lead upstairs. He sneezed as the scent of fake pine overwhelmed his senses and heard, “Gesundheit,” from the direction of the kitchen at the back of the house. 

Ignoring the desire to go see his mate, he walked up the stairs, careful to avoid touching the garland not wanting to get the scent stuck to his fingers; he’d never get rid of it then. He walked into the bedroom, his smile turning into a quiet snicker as he took in the red and green quilt that Stiles had made out of some of his old flannels covering the bed and the ridiculous pair of footie pajamas Stiles insisted Derek wear last Christmas lying at the foot. He debated tearing them to shreds, a thought he’d had several times the previous holiday season, but the remembered smile on Stiles’ face was enough to stop him. 

He showered quickly, ignoring the gel clings on the mirror that spelled out  _ Merry Christmas  _ and the bright red jingle bells hanging from the shower curtain rings. He wondered how long it would take Stiles to find the box of other bathroom decor he’d hidden after last Christmas when the glowing nose of the Rudolph toilet seat cover had caused Derek to wolf out and nearly destroy the bathroom. Hopefully, he never found it. 

Zipping up the pajamas, Derek sighed before pulling up the hood, stuffed antlers bobbing over his head and pompom nose hitting in the center of the forehead. Crossing his eyes to look up at it for a second before reaching out and rearranging the gel cling letters to spell out  _ Mystic Harmers _ before exiting the bathroom and making his way downstairs following Stiles’ still off-key voice to the living room. 

The snicker he’d had rumbling since spotting the pajamas turned into a deep chuckle when he found his mate standing next to the smallest fir tree he’d ever seen, draping it with lights while dressed in his own reindeer pajamas. Stiles whirled around with a smile that grew bigger when he saw Derek playing along. 

“Happy Christmas in July!” he shouted, throwing his arms wide and nearly knocking over the tree in the process. 

Derek’s laugh died when he saw something in Stiles’ eyes, heard something in this heartbeat, smelled the saltiness of nervous perspiration as he drew closer. “What did you do?” 

“Why do you always ass-“

“What. Did. You. Do.” Derek stalked closer with each word, pleased that Stiles held his ground instead of fleeing despite Derek knowing his eyes were flickering. 

Stiles' fingers twisted as he looked out the window, Derek following his gaze to see that the snow was falling harder now, frost coating the windows. He groaned loudly and turned his attention back to Stiles, glaring. He didn’t need to repeat his question before Stiles started babbling. 

“I was out in the woods, gathering items for my stock since I was running low and bitching about the heat.” Derek’s narrowed eyes were enough to keep Stiles talking. “I saw a twinkling light over in the thickest part. You know, where it’s always dark?” Derek nodded, already knowing where this was headed. “So, I might have followed it and it was so cool the deeper I got into the trees and I might have wished for it to be colder here.”

Derek ran a hand over his face, scrubbing across his eyes until he knew they were back to normal, and then sighed as he looked at his mate. “So, just to clarify, you followed a fairy and made a wish?” Stiles chewed his lip for a moment and nodded. “And the decorations?”

“Distraction?” Derek narrowed his eyes again. “Making the best of a bad situation?” he tried again and the hopefulness in his eyes was enough to melt Derek’s irritation. 

“Did you at least talk to the fairy after you realized what had happened?” Derek asked as he reached for a bauble to hang on the tree, laughing outright when the weight of it pulled the tree over. 

Stiles nodded as he tried to upright the tree. “The spell will last a week and only affects the area surrounding the house so it shouldn’t draw any undue attention from The PIE. So, I figured why not enjoy it in the meantime.”

Derek looked down at the tree and back at Stiles. “If we’re doing this, let’s do it right,” he said, grabbing Stiles’ hand and pulling him towards the backdoor. “Let’s go get a real tree, not this Charlie Brown wannabe.”

Clapping his hands, Stiles pulled on a pair of boots while Derek got their winter coats out of the closet and then, hand in hand, they headed out into the preserve for the perfect tree. 


End file.
